The invitation
by httydandmore
Summary: I was just gonna go to his house and tell him that I can't go to the ball. Not talk to him about my sister, dance with him and...kiss him? Oneshot.


"Lily, come out so we see if the dress is fitting!" my mother said from the living room. Who ever gave the idéa to my sister to have bubblegum dresses to her bridesmaids should have asked if any of them have red hair. Because this dress make me look like a cupcake with a red cherry on top of it. But my sister would have said no to that question if someone had asked. And the bows that's all over the dress (even under my neck, so it looks like a have a bow tie) doesn't make this dress any better. And we are not talking about the puffy arm's that makes my arms look double the size.

"Tuney, you have a terrible taste." I said in a low voice before looking away from the mirror and open the bathroom door and walking into the living room where my mother and sister were sitting on the couch.

My mother gasps while my sister tries not to laugh, hiding behind a wedding magazine. "You look lovely, honey." Yeah, sure mum, we all know I look horrendous.

"All you need is shoes. Petunia is actually looking at shoes now." she turns to look at my sister, who still was hiding behind the magazine. "Right Petunia?"

"What? Yeah, I found the perfect shoes for them." She turned the magazine to me so I could see a pair of pink flat shoes with a bow on the front of it. More pink?! Why not white? Or any colour, instead of pink!? Is she doing this too embarrassed me in front of everyone? I looked away from the shoes and looked at Petunia instead.

She was laughing her ass off. She was in tears. "Are you doing this too embarrassed me?!" I yelled at her. She stopped laughing and wiped her tears away with her fingers. "Wha-what?" "What do you mean with 'this'?" she asked. "This!" I said and gestured to the bubblegum pink dress that was making me feel like a cupcake.

"This pink dress that you picked for your bridesmaids to wear at your wedding and I'm pretty sure you chose this dress and colour so you could see me embarrassed in front of everyone-"

"I chose this colour and dress because I like it! I don't care if you like it or not or if any of the other bridesmaids like it or not!" She threw the magazine on to the coffee table.

"IT'S MY WEDDING AND YOU ARE NOT GONNA RUIN IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE DRESS OR COLOUR YOU FREAK!" She stormed out of the room and up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"That was not necessary Lily." My mother said and stood up from the couch. She took the wedding magazine that Petunia had thrown on the table, and laid it in the basket full of wedding magazines, that stood beside the couch.

"I know, but it just feels like she choose this dress so I would look hideous." My mother put her hands on my arms. "Maybe, maybe not, but this is her wedding and she makes the decisions, not you." She gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Just remember that Vernon is gonna wear a bubble pink suit on their wedding." A whale in a bubble pink suit. This wedding maybe won't be boring after all.

"What are you laughing about?" My mother asked me while she smiled.

"A whale in a pink suit." I said, that made my mum laugh a little. "Lily!" She let go of my arms and walked into the kitchen, I followed.

"Vernon is a good man and will soon be your brother-in-law and my son-in-law, so be nice." "Mum, how can you even let her married him?" I asked and leaned forward on my elbows on the kitchen island while mum stood on the other side. "All he talks about is his job and his predictable ideas on the world. He's boring, eats like a pig and looks like whale." Mum just smiled a little.

"He makes Petunia happy and Petunia is happy with him and they love each other, I can't tell them to not get marry. Particularly now, after we already paid the wedding."

"But-" "No! If you married a wizard, Petunia would probably ask me the same thing and I would answer the same answer."

"Yes, maybe, but she would never come to my wedding, because the whole church would be filled with pure-blooded wizards and witches."

"So you're gonna marry a pureblood?"

"I-NO! I could marry a half-blood or a muggle-born! Or a muggle! Who said I would marry a pureblood?!"

"Huh-huh" mum said with a smug grin on her face. "Well by the sound of it, it sounded like you had a crush on a certain pureblood." "What? NO! Absolutely not!" I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON A CERTAIN PUREBLOOD!

"I'm just kidding with you honey." "Then stop grin at me."

"Fine, go and get out of that dress and I'll start making dinner." I almost forgot I was wearing it and now that I remembered I couldn't wait to get out of it and put on my jeans and t-shirt. I started to walk to the bathroom when I heard my mum yell:

"I almost forgot. Does the dress fit?" "Yes!" I answered and closed the door.

I quickly undressed me out of the dress and got into my jeans and dark blue t-shirt. I took the dress and walked out the bathroom and went up to my room. I threw the dress into the closet, and was hoping to never see it again, but in two weeks I had to put it on again and go down the aisle with the other bridesmaids. At least I'm not the maid of honor. Mum wanted that but my sister refused, she said it was bad enough I was coming to the wedding. So Marge, Vernon's sister, got the honor instead. I'm a little upset over it, but in the end of the day I'm actually kinda relief I'm not the maid of honor. The sound of an owl made me snap out of my thoughts. I looked to the only window in room, there on the windowsill sat Beak, Marlene's brown owl. I open the window and Beak flew in and sat down on my desk. I took the letter from his leg and quickly gave him a treat. Or he won't stop poking you until he gets a treat. I open the latter and read it.

 _Lily! How's your summer so far? Mine been great, got home from France yesterday and it was like every other time I been their, still don't understand why my parents always has to go their every summer, like it won't look any different from last year! Next time I am taking you with me. Anyway I…_

I didn't read further because a owl just flew through the window and landed beside Beak. I looked with confusing. I had never seen this owl. It was light brown with yellow eyes and it was bigger than Beak. It had a letter on its leg. Did it flew to the wrong person? No, owls didn't do that, they knew where to fly. I hesitated for a moment before I took the letter of the owl and started to read on the front of it. Lily Evans Cokeworth, Midlands England, Great Britain. So it is for me. I looked at the back at it and saw a red wax stamp on the back to keep the letter closed. It had a "P" on it, I didn't know why, I had never seen that mark before.

I open it and started to read it and I outburst:

"WHAT?!"

What is this? Are THEY serious? Did he really think that I would go? How did his parents say yes to this? Or did he send it in secret and when they found out about they would freak out? Merlin that would be embarrassing. But I will not go. No way.

Now all I need is to write back to him and say that I will not go. But what if it is his parents that send it, it would be rude of me to say no, but I don't even know them! I don't even know their names! All it stood in the letter was Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter.

And it has to be Potter's parents, whose else has Potter as their last name that knows me? No one. I took a quill and paper and was about to write and realized something. I have no idea where Potter lives. What is his address?

Could I just tell his owl who the letter is too? Could I do that, or did it need an address? I have always wrote down who the letter is too. I need to ask someone.

Could I ask Merlene? It's possible that she would know where he lives. I need to write to her and ask, but I need to tell him now or I will not sleep tonight.

I stood up and ran down to the kitchen where my mother was making dinner and by the smell of it, it smelled like she was making chilli con carne. "Mum, I need to go to Marlene." She turned around.

"Now? But dinner is almost done."

"I need to, I really really need to talk to her." "Can't you write to her?" "No, I need to know the answer right now. I just need to ask her one question and then I'll be on my way home." Mum looked at me for a second. "Okay, do you need me to drive you there or...?"

"No, I can apparate." I took the licence a month ago, two weeks after the summer holiday began.

"Right." My mum said. "Okay, I will be home as soon as possible I promise." My mum smiled.

"Is okay Lily, I'll make sure there's food left for you when you come home." "Great, thanks."

I half ran to the hallway and took my shoes on, I just put on my other shoe when the front door open and my dad walked in. "Lily, are you going somewhere?" He asked. "Yes, but I will be home as soon as possible."

With that I put on my jacket and I ran back up to my room took Potters letter and my wand I looked around me before I apparate away. One second I was in my house and the other second I was standing in McKinnon's backyard.

Marlene is a halfblood. Her mother is muggle and her father a pure-blood wizard. So they live in a muggle area, even if the whole village isn't muggles, there is a few wizards and witches living here. I walked around the house, careful not to be seen if there was other people around. But I didn't see anyone so walked up to the front door and ringed the bell.

A few seconds later the door open and Marlene's mother stood before me.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" She said with a smile. "Hi, Mrs Mckinnon, I am here to see Marlene."

"Lily, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Veronica? Come on in."

"Right." I said while she walked away from the doorway. I stepped inside and she closed the door behind me. I turned around about to ask her where Marlene was when she stopped me from saying it.

"She's in her room." She said with a smile and walked to the kitchen. I almost ran up the stairs and didn't bother knocking on her bedroom door. I wish I had because on her bed laid Marlene and Black. Sirius Black.

I quickly put my hand over my eyes and I could feel the heat coming to my face. "I didn't see anything!" I said quickly.

"Lily!" I heard Marlene say in shock. "Evans?" I heard Black say in confusing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know... your mother didn't say anything." I said in defense.

Marlene swore.

"You can take your hand away from your eyes Lils, we're not naked." Marlene said.

I took my hand away from my face slowly. They weren't naked, but that didn't make my face go back from being red and the heat didn't go away from either.

"What is it Lils?" Marlene asked. "Uh..." What was I doing.. right Potter. "Uh..."

Could I talk about it with Black being here? He is Potter's best friend and... "Just spit it out Lily." Marlene said.

"Right...hm... Potter gave me an invitation to a ball and I don't know..." "He did what?!" was Marlene's answer and Black started to laugh. Marlene stood up from the bed and walked to me.

"Let me see it." I took the letter out from my jacket pocket and gave it to her. While she read that Black started to speak.

"I can't believe they gave you an invitation." "Wait? Potter didn't send this to me?"

"No, his parents did." He said while he took away his tears from his cheeks from the laugh.

"Why would they do that? They don't even know me!" I said confused.

Did Potter talk about me with his parents? "Oh, they know you. Prongs talks about you, maybe not as much as he did before but yeah, they have also seen you last year in Hogsmeade and even if they haven't meet you I think they like you."

I just stood frozen. So he did talk about me to his parents and they want me to come to their ball because of that. Or was it because of something else? They must think I'm horrible, after all I did to their son, but they wouldn't invited me if they thought I was horrible, right? They didn't wanna talk to me for being too harsh at him?

No, all I do is say no to his questions about going to Hogsmeade with him. Is this his plan? He would ask me at the ball in front of his parents so I could not say no to him? "Lily are you even going?" Marlene asked me and I went out from my thoughts. No. No I am not going. But it was his parents who asked me.

"I-I don't know, but I think..." "Just go Lily." It was Marlene who said it. "I and Sirius will go." "You and Black, like your partner?" I asked. I almost forget. "Are you two a thing now?" I asked them both.

Marlene blushed and Black looked away. "Maybe we are."

I don't why, but I laughed. It maybe was because Marlene blushes, which wasn't often you saw or it was Sirius Black who looked away and looked uncomfortable. Tears came to my eyes when Marlene spoked. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" I wiped away my tears that was on my cheeks and looked at her and said:

"Yeah, I need to talk to him."

"Who? Your future husband?"

"What? No, Potter. I need to talk to Potter. I-I need his address."

"You don't know your future husband's address? What kind of wife are you?" Marlene teased and couldn't keep a smile forming on her lips.

"The kind of wife who don't know her husband's address because I'm not married and especially not to Potter." I said back.

Marlene only laughed and wrote Potter's address down on paper and gave me that and the invitation. "Is he even home?" I asked Black. "Last time I was there, he was."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Potter." Was the last thing I heard before I apparate away and stood on grass and was looking at a forest.

A forest? Well that maybe explain why Potter's hair is ALWAYS messy, it would be impossible to have perfect hair if the wind would always mess it.

But no, Potter is a pureblood and the Potter family are wealthy. At least that what I had heard for six years.

I turned around and saw the house, or do you call it a mansion? Yeah, it was a mansion. The double wooden front door was right in front a pair of stone stairs which led a stone road into the woods.

I walked up the stone stairs and took one step and the door opened and out came a man in his fifties or his sixties? His hair was almost all grey and he had hazel eyes, he looked like Potter but not his smile, which was the first thing he did when he saw me.

"Oh, hello." He started until his smile and eyes shined like the sun and pointed at me. "You must be Lily Evans! Red hair and green eyes and a pretty face. Is nice to finally meet you!" He said and took my hand and shakes it. I stood confused. "Yes I am Lily Evans and how-"

"You must excuse me, I am on my way to work, if you're looking for James, he's in his room." He said and walked past me and I turned around to say something before he turned to me and said: "It will be wonderful to have you at the ball next week!" And with that he apparate away and he was gone.

I just stared at the spot where he dispersed and was still confused, maybe even more than before.

I jumped when a voice called my name.

"Evans?" That voice, which I have heard for almost seven years now sounded confused like I felt.

I didn't really want to turn around because then I would need to face him and talk to him and last time I talked to him, it ended with me shouting at him or embarrass myself and I actually was tired of that happening pretty much every time we talked to each other. But talking to him was why I was here for so let's get this over with so I can go home and eat dinner.

I took a deep breath and turned around and faced him. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans. His hair was messy like always and his glasses was on the bridge of his nose and his hazel eyes was... Just like his father's.

"Was that your father." I asked and pointed at the spot he just dispersed from.

Potter looked at me for a second before he answered, "If you mean the man who just went thru this door and talked to you then yes that is my dad."

"You have same eyes and he looked like you and-" Lily stop talking! Merlin! Why did I say that?! Well they do look alike, except for the smile. Maybe Potter got the smile from his mother?

I got out from my thoughts when Potter started to speak.

"Did you want something Evans or are you just gonna stand there all night?" I looked at him. The letter. I was going to talk to him about the letter. And that means that I have to talk to him face to face.

"I-" "Come in Evans." He said and moved away from the door so I could go Inside the -his- house, which I did after a short hesitation.

The first thing I saw was the massive stair that led up to the second floor and it probably was another floor on top of that, maybe even another floor on top of the second floor. The hall was in light wood and there was a huge crystal lamp hanging from the ceiling over me. To my right was a living room with a fireplace with fire going on and to my right was a dining room. I was in awe, but it disappeared when the front door shut to close and I was back to the reality. Which was that I was in Potter's house -mansion-, alone probably. I spinned around to face Potter when he started to speak.

"So why did you come to my house?" Potter asked with a frown. "I-I wanted to talk to you about the invitation to the ball next week I just wanted to tell you, to tell your parents that I can't make it." I told him. He looked confused for two seconds before he brought his hand to his hair and run it threw it. "Evans I didn't- it was my mums idea, not mine!" He said quickly.

"Your mother thought it was a good idea that I would go to your ball next week and they barely know me. I do not even know them. I don't know what you told her about me but it seems like whatever you said to her worked to send me an invitation to a ball and meet people I have never meet or maybe seen. I know Marlene and Black and you and I've seen your father but I don't know the rest. I-"

"Lily!"

Lily. He never call me Lily. It has always been Evans and I never called him James, I call him Potter.

"Why did you call me Lily?" I asked.

"It is your name. Isn't it?" He asked me. Well yeah, it is my name, but it feels weird that you're calling me that.

"Yes, but it has always been Evans to you. You've never called me Lily."

"Can't I call you by your own name?" He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No! I mean yes! Of course you can call me Lily. It is my name after all, is just that it feels weird that you call me Lily and not Evans and-" I shaked my head, because this is not what I came for. "Tell your mum that I can't come to the ball because I'm busy." I told him and he just looked at me and I could see a smile coming from his lips. If he start to laugh at me, I will smack his head until all his brain cells are gone. If they aren't gone already.

"Do you want some tea?" Yep, they are gone. "I can make some if you want. My parents isn't home right now so, wait here." He said and I couldn't answer until he started to walk in the direction of the dining room. Was the kitchen and the dining room connected? They probably was. When he was out of sigh I stood and stared at the front door and should I go? No, I can't do that after he asked me for tea. I can't face him in Hogwarts if I ran away now and I still haven't got an answer on letter. What if this is a prank? Will Potter, Black, Remus and Peter pull a prank on me while I'm standing here. Is Marlene in this too? She was with Black at her place and, STOP!

Lily just stop it. Now you're thinking too much. Oh, Merlin!

"You can go to the living room over there and wait. You don't need to stand there." I think I jumped a meter in the air and got scared to death when Potter came to view in the dining room and disappeared again when he was done to tell me to go and wait in the living room.

He must mean this room right? The room that's opposite of the dining room.

I walked into the room. It was also in wood, a darker wood than in the hall. A fireplace and couches in front of the fireplace. Dark red curtains hanging in front of the big windows. Plants, a chess table and a table with chairs was in the room and a big painting of Mr and Mrs Potter and Potter. He do have his mother's smile

A walked to the sofa and sat down. The sofa was placed three meters from the was in dark brown leather and a armchair (also in brown leather) was next to the sofa, also facing the fireplace. A coffee table was in front of the couch which was in dark/light wood and a bouquet of roses was in a vase on the right side of the table.

"I'm sorry if you don't like green tea, but that's all we have right now." Potter came in and scared me, again. He stood before me with a cup of tea in each hand.

I gave him a little smile. "It's okay. Green tea is one of my favorites." He gave me a cup and sat down next to me. Not too close but not far away either. We sat in silence for a moment until I broke it.

"You have your mother's smile."

Did that just come out of my mouth? Merlin, that's a weird sentence to say to someone. Especially to someone who you never talk too. I didn't look at him. He probably try not to laugh at me.

"Yeah, people say that. I look like my dad but have my mother's smile. But I have also my mother's hair, my dad had dark brown hair before it turned gray." He said and looked at the picture of his parents and himself.

"You don't have any siblings?" That is a stupid question Lily! Does it look like he have any when he stand alone in the family picture?!

"I have Sirius, he's not my brother by blood but I don't care."

I nodded my head slowly and took a sip of the green tea Potter made.

"Do you have any siblings Evans?" Potter asked me and looked at me and I turned my head to him. "I have a older sister named Petunia." I told him and he almost choked on his tea when he started to laugh when he also swallowed his tea. "Petunia?" He asked in a pinch voice and a grimace on his face. "Your sister's name is Petunia?"

"Yes, but I call her Tuney." "Like tuna the fish?" he asked with a amused smile.

I never thought about that. But no, not because of the fish I call her Tuney because it's shorter than Petunia. Wait, should I let Potter make fun of my sister? Well her friends makes fun of me so why can't I let my friends make fun of her? _Your friends already do that and Potter is not really your friend, is he?_ No, he is not my friend, he's just a boy who is in Gryffindor and who happens to have a crush on me, I think. Now when I think about it, he hasn't asked me out since end of fifth year. Sure, I did noticed but I'm just glad he stopped bothered me with the question. Is he not interested in me anymore?

"Why have you stopped asking me out?" I slapped my mouth shut with my hand after I said that because I wasn't supposed to say that, _ever._ The sixth year was quiet, but sure I did get a little suspicious when he suddenly stopped. My friends told me to not to think about and see it as a positive thing.

"What? Do you want me too?" he asked.

No, I do not. "No. I'm just-" _glad that you stopped._ "Curious why you stopped all of sudden."

"Well after, what three, four years of asking you out I kinda realize that it was stupid and hopeless, so I just stopped." he answered.

It became quiet after that. Should I say something? Because this became awkward.

Okay just tell him about the letter and leave.

"So, I came here to tell you that I can't go to the ball next week because I'm busy." I took the invitation out of my pocket and put it down on the coffee table beside my half cup of tea. "So now when I have done what I came for I am leaving." I stood up from the couch and he looked up at me. "Thank you for the tea Potter and I will most likely see you when school starts. Bye." I turned around and started walking to hallway when Potter stopped me in my tracks.

"Why don't you come to the ball Evans?"

Because that means I need people who ask me why I am their and what would I tell them? That I got invited because I know Mr and Mrs Potters son and no we're not friends we're just in the same house. Then why don't they just invite everyone in Gryffindor?

And he had a crush on me since like the first year and I have hated him since the first year. Okay, maybe hate is a strong word so dislike is probably a better word to say what I feel about him. Maybe I even like him, a little.

He's a boy who's in the same year and house as you, so he's my friend?

 _Friend?_

"Can't you come because you can't dance?" he asked me.

No, I can't dance. Especially not walz, or whatever you dance at a ball. But can I tell Potter that? Will he make fun of me and tell the whole school and my last year will become a completely hell? No, I will not tell him that, I will not take that risk.

"I could teach you." I jumped and almost let out a scream when Potter startled me. I turned around and all I saw was his chest- I mean his t-shirt.

I took a step back so I could look up at him. "What do you mean you could teach me?" I asked.

"I am a pretty good dancer and if I teach you, you could dance at the ball without embarrass yourself if you can't dance."

I just looked at him. Did James Potter just ask me if he could teach how to dance?

"Did you just ask me, if I wanted you to teach me how to dance?" I asked.

"Yes, I did and now I'm waiting for an answer if you want me to teach you how to dance."

"Uh, I don't need to know how to-" I didn't finish my sentence because he grabbed my hand and let me thru a door and a hallway which ended with two big glass doors and behind those doors was a ballroom. It was big and was in white and gold. With four big pillars on each side, the ceiling was really high with the biggest chandelier I've ever seen hanging in the middle. The windows was from the ceiling to the floor and in the middle of the left wall was a big glass door leading to a balcony and to the garden. The floor and the walls was made of marmor and pillars.

"Is this where you're having your ball?" I asked and looking amazed at the room.

"No, we have a bigger ball room upstairs." he simply said. Another ballroom? Isn't this big enough? Isn't this ballroom good enough? How big is this house?!

Potter started laughing, "Lily, I'm kidding! This is the only ballroom we have! How big do you think this house is?"

I don't know. Big? If you can have your own ballroom in it I'm pretty sure this house is big. I looked amazed around the whole room. I looked at every wall, threw every window and when I looked at the chandelier music started to fill the room. I looked at Potter. He was smiling and it was then I realized that I also was smiling.

"Can I have this dance?" he said with his hand out for me to take. I looked at him first and then his hand. _What could go more wrong than me stepping on his toes?_ I asked myself and took his hand and he immediately made me knock me into his chest when he took a hold on my waist and my other hand (the one that wasn't holding Potter's hand) went to his upper right arm and face and his was close, maybe a little too close.

"Uh-" "Your left hand is supposed to me on my shoulder." he told me and I looked at my left and I hesitate to lift it to his shoulder, but I did.

"Okay, all you have to do is follow me." he said and he started to dance before I could warn him warning that I would likely step on his feet, which was the first thing I did.

"Sorry." I said and looked up to him. Merlin! We are close! "Are we supposed to be this close in this dance?" I asked him. He stepped back, but still held me and space was created put them.

We danced for a long time after I kinda knew what I was doing. I forgot about the time while we danced and I gotta emit, potter is a pretty good dancer. I also tried not to stare at him, but when I did look up at him his hazel eyes sparkle behind his glasses and they were focused on me and where he was leading me, hopefully not into a wall. His smile was wide and sometimes he laughed a little and i laughed with him.

The song was long and when it ended I didn't want it to stop.

 _I didn't? No? Yes?_

We stopped dancing and just stared at each other. Green eyes meeting hazel eyes.

James Potter. Black messy hair, hazel eyes behind glasses, tall and musuler from his quidditch training and his charming smile and... those perfect lips.

 _Lily. Lily! LILY! Lily Evans! LILY EVANS!_

I kissed him, briefly, just a quick kiss on his lips, that's all.

I didn't even think about what I did until it was done.

I widened my eyes and wouldn't dare to look at him and when I did for a second, his eyes were also wide, his whole face was in shock and in confusing and my face was probably the same but was red as my hair from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry." I said while I let go of him and started to walk backwards towards the door leading to the hallway away from here. "I'm-I probably need to go home my mum is waiting for me to come home and eat dinner and...Yeah I'm just gonna leave." I turned around around and started to walk but I just took two steps and Potter took my arm and spinned me around so his lips collided with mine.

It started of as a slowly and gentle kiss but in the end we started to make out and my hands was in his messy hair and his hands was on my waist and Merlin, did I love it.

We stopped when we needed air and it was then I realized that I just kissed James Potter.

 _I kissed Potter. I kissed James. I kissed James Potter!_

I let go of him like he just had giving me a electric shock. "I-I should leave." I said and ran threw the ballroom and threw the hallway until I was in the living room where I stopped and took a deep breath.

 _What did I just do? Lily, what did you just do? What did we just do?_

"Lily!" I heard Potter yell and I saw him running thru the hallway from the ballroom.

 _I just kissed James Potter._

"Lily! I-we-just-" "We kissed." I said. He had stopped before me and we looked at each other, again. _Don't you dare kiss him again Lily!_

"I will leave, see you when school starts." I said and almost ran to the door. "Lily!" I heard him yell. I opened the front door and when I was outside to close it, Potter opened it so I couldn't close it. He held the invitation in his hand.

"Please come to the ball Lily. My parents would be disappointed if you didn't come."

"Are you sure you don't talk about yourself, that you would be disappointed if I didn't come?" I asked him. "Maybe." he answered.

I took the invitation, which he held out for me to take. "I will think about it." I said with a smile.

"Good." he said.

"Good night, James." I said and turned around to apparate away. But before I apparate away I heard James say: "Good night Lily."

When I came home I couldn't stop smiling, even when I ate the food mum had put aside for me I couldn't stop smiling and on that night I couldn't stop smiling.

Maybe I would go to the ball, just to dance with James again.

* * *

 **This is my first Harry Potter fanfic I ever writing, so it's my first Jily fanfic I have writing.**

 **I tried my best and Lily may be diffrent from scene to scene? I don't know, but the last scene with the dance and the kiss, I think she kinda change but that's maybe is just me? Anyway I won't cahnge it becasue I just wrote what came to my mind and somehow that came and I just wrote it becasue I just wanted to be done with this.**

 **I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong!**


End file.
